


Leave your lover

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: You’ve been friends for 15 years. Then one rainy night changes everything
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Leave your lover

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr

You wandered the hallways aimless, wine glass in hand. The sound of the heavy rain tapping on the roof was soothing but still too loud in the empty house. It was always like this whenever your kids weren’t home. The place felt so lonely and silent and it filled your heart with longing.

Technically a month wasn’t all that long, but it’s been less than a week and you already missed them like crazy. You wondered how your ex-husband managed the last six months only seeing them on the weekends he managed to fly back to LA. The days dragged on without them around and you couldn’t bring yourself to focus on anything.

You just kept staring at the phone, waiting for a text or a new post on Chris’s Instagram account to make sure that yes, your kids were perfectly fine and happy with their dad for a much-needed vacation in New York.

The sudden ringing of your cellphone made you jump, sloshing red wine all over your shirt. Cursing, you moved back to the kitchen where you left it right next to the open bottle of wine.

“Yeah,” you answered with an annoyed tone, wiping at the stain on your chest. You loved that shirt.

“Is this a bad time?” Keanu asked a little hesitant.

“No, no. Just spilled wine like the clumsy idiot I am,” you explained leaning against the counter, your heart immediately feeling a little lighter at the sound of his voice. “What’s up?”

“I was gonna ask you that. Are you wandering around the house, drinking and missing Danni and Alex?”

“No…?” your voice is small and tentative, and you might be pouting a little. It made Keanu laugh, which in turn always made you laugh too. “I know, I know. It’s pathetic, but after thirteen years of my life being all about them and my work, I don’t really know what free time looks like or what to do with it.”

“Sounds to me like you need a life,” he said, and you pouted even more, but it was mixed with a smile.

“Aren’t friends supposed to be supportive?” you complained, and he snorted on the other side. “Yeah, I know you’re right. I can actually hear that smug smirk, you know?” Once again, he laughed. “Maybe I should just go out, to a club or something. Hook up with a handsome stranger.”

There was a long moment of silence on the other side of the line and you pulled the phone away from your ear to check it, but the call was still connected.

“Ke? You’re still there?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he replied, and his voice sounded weird. “You think you’re ready for that? A new relationship, I mean?”

“Maybe?” you shrugged even if he couldn’t see it. “I’ve been divorced from Chris for a year now. I think it’s time.”

Your divorce had been such a mess, but fortunately, you and Chris managed to work out your differences, especially after he moved away. Keanu had been your rock through it all and it felt kind of fitting that if you were indeed considering going forward, he should be the first to know.

“That’s good,” he breathed out and you felt the weight of doubt lifting from your shoulders and noticed as the sound of rain got louder on his side of the line. “Really.”

“Now all I need is a guy that is kind, sweet, understanding and can handle all the baggage I’m bringing into the table,” you let out sharp, humorless laughter. “Basically, another you. Know where I can get one?”

Once again, the line went silent and you were about to check again if the call had disconnected when you heard the knock on your front door that made you jump. It had to be someone who had the code for the gate, so you weren’t completely worried.

You checked the camera, cursing under your breath and hurrying to unlock the door when you saw Keanu standing there, soaked to the bone from the rain.

“Keanu, what the hell were you thinking? You’re gonna catch your death…” you trailed off as he stepped inside the foyer, dripping all over your polished wood floors. Hair sticking to his forehead and neck. He was still clutching his cellphone in hand, his eyes dark and intense. The way he was watching you made you shiver.

“It doesn’t have to be another me,” he said, his voice low and rough and your heart sped up. You thought you had buried those feelings a long time ago, but apparently not deep enough. “Why can’t it be just me?”

You stared at him for a second, mind struggling to grasp his words. Never in a million years, you thought he saw you that way.

“What?” it was all you managed, your brain still trying to catch up with what was going on. Keanu huffed a breath and shook his head, making droplets of cold water hit your face.

“I love you,” he breathed out. “I’ve been in love with you pretty much since we’ve met, but I was too much of a coward to say anything and then you met Chris and… I don’t want to make the same mistake again and I know I’m blindsiding you with this and maybe you don’t even feel the same, but I had to…”

You didn’t let Keanu finish. You just moved forward, pressing your entire body against his as you caught his mouth in a kiss. It was all desperate need, your teeth clashing uncomfortably against his, until his hand came to your nape, adjusting the angle so he could lick into your mouth, his hot tongue a stark contrast with his cold lips.

You moaned against his mouth and were you really all that surprised that this felt absolutely right, meant to be even? You’ve been in love with Keanu for as long as you’ve known each other. It was one of the reasons your marriage to Chris never really worked.

Keanu spun you around until you were the one pressed to the wall, his wet clothes soaking your shirt, making the fabric stick to your skin, his large palms, running down your sides, over your hips, pulling you flush against his torso and you could feel the hard plains of his chest pressed against your breasts.

“Maybe we should slow down?” he asked, nipping at your bottom lip teasingly and you sighed against his mouth.

“15 years isn’t slow enough for you?”

Keanu laughed and nodded, his hands coming to your ass, pulling you up until you wrapped your legs around his waist. You found his lips again, kissing him hungrily as he made his way to your bedroom, your house as familiar to him as his own.

He settled you down on the bed, before stepping back to take his clothes off, letting it fall to the ground. You had seen Keanu shirtless before, of course, but there was something about him stripping for you that made your body hot and at each new inch of skin revealed, your arousal grew.

“I’m getting everything wet,” Keanu commented with a chuckle, glancing down at the pools his clothes made on the floor and you giggled at his unintended innuendo.

“Come here,” you reached for him, pulling him on top of you, your hands roaming his arms and back, appreciating the way his muscles flexed under your palm. His skin was cold and damp and you could feel goosebumps on it.

His hands found their way under your shirt, making you shiver and giggle. Keanu kissed down your chin and neck, alternating with soft little bites over your pulse point that had you arching up against him. He lifted his body up from yours long enough so he could pull your shirt off, exposing your breasts and he trailed kisses over them, catching a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking until you were moaning, nails digging into his shoulder and making him hiss and rock his cock against your hip.

You could feel yourself getting wetter, your breath coming in short puffs as need burned through you, especially when Keanu’s fingers skimmed over your cunt, just a ghost of a touch, but that had you pressing your thighs together to release some of the pressure building deep inside you.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for so long,” he whispered against your sternum, his tongue making a hot trail down to your navel. “I wondered how you would feel like. Taste like.”

His fingers hooked over the elastic of your shorts, pulling it down before he spread your thighs open. Keanu’s mouth immediately found your cunt as he gave you a teasing lick.

“Delicious,” his voice was so low it almost sounded like a growl. He lapped at your folds and your hands buried into his hair, pulling him even closer, trying to guide him to where you needed him.

When he finally flicked his tongue against your clit, you keened, buckling your hips up and Keanu had to hold you down with an arm over your belly. It had been way too long for you.

You didn’t know how it was possible that Keanu seemed to know exactly where and how to touch to make pleasure shot through you like lightning bolts. Your body was tense and coiled tight as he worked your clit with his tongue and pushed two fingers inside you, pumping in and out at a fast pace, crooking them up with every out stroke. You were shaking with pleasure, your grip on his hair so tight it must hurt, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I’m so close,” you warned in a breathless voice, grinding your cunt against his mouth.

Keanu only hummed, speeding up his fingers, sucking on your clit with just the faint scrape of teeth that had you arching off the bed, orgasm making you cry out, muscles clenching around him.

He kept licking you clean until you stopped shaking, the extended stimulation bringing an edge of pain, so you tugged at his hair until he came up, his beard glistening with your fluids as he kissed you, making you taste yourself. And it shouldn’t be that hot, but your cunt throbbed in need again.

His hard cock pressed against your pelvic bone and you pushed at his chest until Keanu laid on his back and you could climb on top of him.

“My turn,” you said with a smirk that had him grinning.

You kissed and bit down his neck, making him hiss and grunt up every time you found a particularly sensitive spot. You moved lower, pausing over the top of his scar. You glanced up at him, making sure to hold his gaze as your licked down, something you’ve been wanting to do since you saw it in person.

“Fuck!” Keanu hissed, his eyes fluttering shut and you smirked against his skin, nipping on his lower stomach, just above the edge of his boxers.

“If you don’t stop teasing, I’m gonna cum in my pants and I’m too old for that to be cute,” he complained, making you chuckle. But you did pull down his shorts, letting his cock free, the sight of it making your mouth water.

You took it in your hand, licking from base to tip just to feel it twitching against your lips and to hear Keanu groan. He brushed all your hair away from your face, holding it in a loose ponytail at the base of your neck.

“I wanna watch you,” he growled, his eyes dark and hooded as you took him in your mouth, but just the tip, swirling your tongue over it to hear his moan, his hips shaking with the effort of not snapping up.

You wrapped your lips around his cock, moving down as far as you could go without gagging, before coming up until it almost slipped out of your mouth and then doing all over again, keeping your pace slow.

“Faster,” he asked, his hand tightening over your nape. You ignored his request, bobbing your head in a steady, maddening rhythm, keeping your eyes on him.

You could almost see his self-control slipping and when you raked your nails down his thigh his hips snapped up, his cock hitting the back of your throat and you whimpered, your hands coming between your legs to touch yourself.

“If you wanted me to fuck your mouth, all you had to do was ask,” Keanu said, voice dark and throaty, his lips drawing into a smirk and his grip on your head tightened. You let your mouth go slack, covering your teeth as he started thrusting up, making you gag and spit running drip over his dick.

Your fingers glided over your soaked folds as you touched yourself while Keanu fucked your mouth. This was something you always wanted to try, the idea always turned you on, but you had never found someone you trusted enough to try. There was no one you trusted more than Keanu.

You moaned around his cock, his fingers digging on your skull with just an edge of pain that seemed to highlight the pleasure building in you again.

“I’m gonna cum,” he panted, making a move to pull away from you, but you just held his hip, making sure he stayed still and held his gaze, giving him silent permission.

Keanu groaned, throwing his head back as you sucked around his cock until you felt him spill in your tongue, hot and thick and tangy. You swallowed as best as you could before pulling away from him, a string of saliva and cum connecting your swollen lips to his cock.

Your fingers worked harder against your clit until you came again, moaning against his thigh and drenching your own fingers.

“That was…” Keanu trailed off breathlessly as you crawled up his body, resting against his chest.

“Yeah,” you said, your voice raspy and low from the abuse on your throat. “Do you know how long it has been since I came twice in the same night?”

“A long time?” he asked with a smirk, bringing your fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean and you whimpered against his shoulder. “Wanna go for a third?”

“Some other day maybe,” she replied, lifting herself on her elbow to press a kiss on his lips. “There’s no rush.”

“No, there really isn’t,” Keanu agreed with a happy grin.


End file.
